Conventional display devices or digital television may be receive, process, and display content from a video source such as, e.g., a broadcast television signal, a cable channel, a satellite channel or the like. Due to advances in bandwidth and in processing capabilities of display devices display devices that can integrate video input from multiple sources may find utility, especially when combined related information or contents together to provide enhanced user experience.